Scurvey
Scurvey is one of the main antagonists in the 2015 full-length animated film Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race He is the least strongest of the Road Pirates. He was voiced by Grant George. History After the Road Pirates begin to raid a bus filled with people, their captain, Greasebeard was about to announce himself until Scurvey butted in, bragging how great their leader is, making Greasebeard smack him upside the head. Scurvey then told Greasebeard to look outside before Greasebeard smacked him again, looking at Rev through his telescope. He was about to say his plans for Rev until Scurvey butted in again, saying that they will power Rev into the mother ship, making Greasebeard smack him a third time. At Larry's garage, they were searching for a lever that leads to a secret entrance, but had no luck. Scurvey believed that the secret lever was not there, but as he leaned against a wall, a secret elevator revealed itself. Greasebeard congratulated Scurvey by giving him a noogie. As they made their way to Larry's lab, they were fascinated by Larry's machinery, which Scurvey pointed out a water slide. Greasebeard smacked him to tell him to stay focused as he showed a giant vault to everyone. After trying several methods to open the vault, it finally opened from the inside, making Scurvy and the rest of the Road Pirates hide. As Scurvy saw Larry with the key, he rushed to get to it, but Greasebeard restraint him, who intended to break up Team Hot Wheels as he stared at Larry's treasure box of disguises. At the press conference, Scurvey was disguised as a baby in a wagon. He then sees Wyatt cause destruction to the conference as an introduction to himself, making Team Hot Wheels mad at him and tell him that a monkey could take his place. This inspired the Road Pirates and made Scurvey mutter to Swab to take his place. Swab removed his disguised and drove around in Wyatt's car, impressing everyone and allowed him to join Team Hot Wheels. This made Wyatt leave the team. Later, while the rest of the Road Pirates were causing destruction to lead Team Hot Wheels away, Scurvey assisted Greasebeard to bag Larry and take the key from him. Once he and Greasebeard opened the vault, they became dumbfounded from seeing it. After Team Hot Wheels defeated Grog, Tankard, and Longshanks, Scurvey appeared beside Greasebeard on their mothership before Greasebeard pushed him aside. As Rhett called out death dual, Scurvey became shocked after spitting from drinking a glass of water. He was seen later competing in the Epic Race, along with the other Road Pirates. While driving through a track with a slippery substance covering it, Greasebeard ordered his men to activate their wheel spikes that allowed them to drive over the track with ease, except Scurvey had trouble with his that caused him to drive out of control on the track. As he and the Road Pirates were on their way to the finish line, Scurvey cheered out that they were winning. Greasebeard ordered him not to jinx it, only to see Team Hot Wheels gaining on them. Scurvey then pointed out that they were losing, but Greasebeard told him to calm himself, before turning over to Swab. While the Road Pirates were driving after Larry and Candy Gram, who snatched the finish line, in their mothership, Scurvey was bathing in the crow's nest, filled with treasure, until he saw Team Hot Wheels and told Greasebeard that their new vehicles are cool. Scurvey was about to fire a canon at Rhett, but then Swab attacked him. Scurvey attempted to finish him off by grabbing out a sword, but Swab knocked him out by kicking him in the face. Swab then got away on Gage's vehicle, making Greasebeard order his men to fire their canons at him. Before he could tell his men to fire, he turned around and saw the ship's mast burning, accidently making him cry out, "Fire!". Scurvey ordered the crew to fire at their own ship after hearing it, causing it to blow up and send the Road Pirates flying over to Hot Wheel's city prison, where they all landed in separate jail cells. Scurvey was then strangled by Greasebeard with his wrench hand, who wished him to never be born. Appearance Scurvey is short, obese man. He wears a red scarf around his head, has brown sideburns and two buck teeth. He also has a big nose and a shaven face. He also wears a white shirt with gray stripes. Personality Like the rest of the Road Pirates, Scurvey enjoys raiding people and causing mayhem. However, he is shown to be the most incompetent one, as he always brags about themselves, making their captain abuse him, also the reason for their defeat. Although incompetent, he is extremely loyal to the Road Pirates. Category:Pirates Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists